Wind in my quills
by murasame liger
Summary: the ocean usually takes Shadow's thoughs off Maria... but Sonic happens to run past and decides to join his ebony rival. Things take a horrible turn cauing the waters below to run red with blood...Sonadow oneshot/ character death bring tissues DX


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. He belongs to his rightfull owner, but hey I didn't say anything about Shadow =D…..nah he's SEGA's as well -.-

Warning: character death…..you has been warned, I ain't telling who either XD and light Sonadow

Waves crashed against the rocks below the cliff, causing a fine spray of sea mist to stick to charcoal coloured fur. He didn't mind though, the smell of the ocean that carried its way across the breeze was enough to make him loose himself in the tranquility of it. His eyes closed, pictures of Maria painting across his mind. She would've loved this…

His eyes opened slightly with a small smile on his face. Crimson hues skimmed across the horizon, watching the sun disappear in the last slivers of rainbow. A small frown etched its way on his face as he turned to the sound of familiar sneakers on the unkempt grass.

"Sonic? What do you want?" just as he thought, the blue blur slowed down to a trot, stopping right beside Shadow with a grin on his face.

"Nothing" he paused and looked skywards, watching the pinks and oranges fade to darkness. "I just…needed to run I guess" a silence filled the air between the two as the cliff they were both standing on seemed to sing with the ocean's wind. Shadow closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out a few moments later.

"Wind…something I never experience on the ARK…" his eyes opened halfway to stare at the swirling waters battering the jagged rocks below "it's nice…and has different smells to it" he paused and looked over at the blue hedgehog next to him "truth be told, it's pleasant" Sonic chuckled and nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah…one reason I like to run alot after fights. It just clears your head and takes the stress of your back…" a rare smile, however small it was twitched on shadow's lips as he continued to watch the dark waters claw their way up the cliff face. It was only then he noticed that emerald eyes were looking at him curiously. He turned halfway, his smile disappearing and being replaced by a frown.

"What?" he casually reached out with his left hand and flipped a stray blue quill back into place. "Did I say something?" Sonic shrugged and let a smug grin creep across his face.

"Nah, I just can't help staring…it's a habit" Shadow smirked as he twisted Sonic's words and threw them right back in his face.

"Oh, so you can't help but stare at me? I'm flattered Sonic, I truly am" for the first time in a long time he laughed a genuine laugh, not at the comment; But at the bright scarlet red that flushed on his rival's face. It in a way seemed out of place with all the blue fur and spines.

"Shut up" he mumbled, staring at his equally red shoes. Shadow let out a last chuckle and turned to gaze at the stars that had started appearing. A look of longing appeared in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed. Sonic smiled weakly and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, that of which the black hedgehog ignored; too caught up in the memories of his best friend.

"You miss her…" it wasn't a question, but rather a statement that was dancing on Sonic's heartstrings. How long could he go on with this? Shadow missed Maria, and didn't give a second of his spare time to him…

"Yes… she always wanted to see what it'd be like down here" he paused choking on his words. "But we...Both know she couldn't." his hands clenched into fists as he glared down at the jagged rocks "sometimes I just wish I could see her again…but the only way I could do that is…" he left the sentence hanging and Sonic caught on faster than expected and gripped his shoulders roughly.

"no." it was simple and sharp, straight to the point. Shadow brushed the offending gloves off him and shot a cold glare to the blue hedgehog

"And why not? It's my life _not_ yours!" Sonic frowned, grabbing his shoulders again with a fire burning in his eyes.

"No Shadow, it's not. But that doesn't mean people won't care!" the ebony hedgehog pushed the blue blur away from him with a snarl.

"Oh yeah name one person who will miss me for who I am! Huh? Tell me! Not many people tend to like my power _faker_! Heck even Knuckles is terrified of what I can do Sonic, so go on name one person who isn't scared to get killed! Tell me!!" the blue blur stared with wide eyes at the tears that stained Shadow's tanned muzzle. The blue hedgehog gaped like a fish out of water and Shadow tsked

"That's' what I thought…" he turned to the cliff again only to feel a familiar hand on his shoulder, much softer this time.

"Me….I'd miss you. And I'm not afraid of you Shadow, you're strong for sure…but that's no reason to be afraid of you. Maria saw your power as a gift and wished for you to protect the humans. Taking on that wish is a power in itself" Shadow turned with an expression that could make even the most hardened soldier cry. His lip trembled and much to Sonic's surprise he pulled him into a tight hug

"Thank you…" he whispered in his ear. He smiled weakly and pulled back pushing the hedgehog away with a sniff "give everyone my best…" sonic blinked in confusion

"Shadow what are you--" the black hedgehog leaned backwards and fell off the cliff, wind whipping his quills in every direction. His eyes that he closed before falling opened once more to see the most horrified expression he'd ever seen on his rival's face. No, friend.

Sonic screamed his name out; he could hear it. Was this the best choice? Could there have been another way? A brief flash filled his mind of Sonic and him play fighting, just rolling around on the ground throwing stupid insults at the other. A grimace worked its way on his face. No…Maria was gone and Sonic was here.

A sharp pain hit his back, knocking the wind out of him. He cried out in agony as he was continuously attacked by the jagged rocks. He hit the water and the first thing he felt was cold, freezing cold. He dared to open his eyes and watched the water slowly change red with his blood. Before he could recover a wave threw him against the cliff face, smashing his head on the rocks.

Small black dots grew on his vision and he sunk underwater like a lead weight. His scarlet eyes skimmed the surface of the water lazily as his sank. He saw his reflection which was quickly morphed into the blue hedgehog most likely distraught on top of the cliff. He choked out sobs that turned into blood red bubbles.

The dots grew larger as he heard his name being called out from a familiar girl's voice. With the last of his strength he pulled off the golden rings around his wrists and threw them through the water into the next wave. Shadow's eyes slipped closed as the darkness swallowed him, his last though was of the blue hedgehog _'Sonic….forgive me…'_

OoOoOo

Sonic was on the edge of the cliff, kneeling down in the sharp shells and rocks that cut into his gloves. He watched his friend fall, being struck by the rocks as he plummeted.

"Shadow!!" He heard him scream in pain and a visible shudder wracked through his body, he should help him! But what could he do?! By now the water had enveloped the dark hedgehog making him almost invisible in the water.

Tears spilled over Sonic's peach muzzle. He knew he'd never see him again, and it was his fault for being weak! A wave rolled in, picking up Shadow and hurling him against the rocks, it was only then he realized what should've been white bubbles were stained red, the same colour as that stupid hedgehog's eyes.

He could tell that shadow was no longer on the surface; he'd been swallowed by the dark abyss of the ocean. Sonic collapsed on the ground and fisted the earth and grass, tears running down his face like rivers leaving crystalline trails in their wake. He should've jumped in, but he couldn't… water, the one thing he was terrified of was the one thing that took away the hedgehog he undoubtedly had feelings for.

A hollow feeling swallowed him, making him a mess on the ground. A wave hit the rocks again tossing water heartlessly up on Sonic. The foul liquid was still a red colour in the moonlight which made him feel nauseous until two small objects entangled themselves in his quills. He grimaced and sat up, covered in red water that turned patches of his fur a muddy purple.

He could feel two hard, yet light objects fall out of his blue spines making a clinking noise. He turned around and gasped with wide eyes. Delicately—as if the golden rings would shatter if he touched them—he picked up the bracelets and ran his thumb over the golden surface.

Shadow's bracelets.

He slipped them on with a weak smile and wiped away the red water on it catching Shadow's reflection in its golden surface. He gasped and whirled around seeing black storm clouds rolling in. he laughed bitterly and lay down on the grass that was coated in a thin layer of red sea water. His eyes closed and sobbed, picturing his ebony friend lying next to him. He was gone physically….but…

He opened his eyes and ran a hand over the bracelet with a grimace. A gust of wind rushed in and hit the hedgehog head on making him squeak in shock. Oh yes, he was gone… but that didn't mean he didn't like messing with the hedgehog after death… a smile painted its way across Sonic's tear stained face

"Shadow, no surprise thunder storms in the middle of the night kay?"

_**The end**_

A/N: omg DX I did NOT just kill Shadow….gaaaaaaah I'm soooorrrrrrieeeee TT_TT I do not hate shadow the hedgehog….it was just a random story I came up with and god I cried when I read this DX bah sorry if I make you guy's cry -.-" R&R =/


End file.
